


You're Not Stubborn

by McFaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (shrugs), M/M, you're not stubborn by two door cinema club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: A song fic of You're Not Stubborn by Two Door Cinema Club





	You're Not Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> A song fic of You're Not Stubborn by Two Door Cinema Club

I haven’t done a song fic before but this song really fits for Neil/Harrison

//I was wrong, I take it back. Now can we get along? Pick up the slack.//

Neil sat on the stage in defeat, watching Harrison bow as the rest of the campers applauded him. He had just spent a full day or so trying to figure out how he had performed that trick on Max, and it had just gone up in flames. Sure, his scientific theory was secure, and he didn’t want to have to use Nikki for his trial, forcing the rope of handkerchiefs, hooks, and a rabbit, but there was nothing else he could use to prove. And in his tunnel vision, he had almost killed her, the problem then solved by Harrison doing barely anything more than just standing there, then tricking him into saying he believed in magic, which he supposed was true now, but he wasn’t happy to give him the satisfaction.

“Fuck you, Harrison.”

Neil hopped off of the stage, planning on going to his tent. However, he was stopped by the wall formed by the crowd of campers, and he couldn’t push them aside, so he pushed harder. Unfortunately, he wasn’t very strong physically speaking.

//You know it all could be much easier, but I’m still travelling, I’m still travelling.//

Neil folded his arms as he was forced to stay where he was, turning back to the stage, Harrison looking awfully full of himself. In the euphoria of his most recent performance, he prepared for another act, ready to dazzle again, but it just annoyed Neil now. After staying up all night thinking of Harrison under the guise of science the last thing he needed was to watch in awe as he did some stupid trick he got from a wiki how.

“Everyone, look and be amazed, as I astonish you all with my next trick!”

“Woah!”

“Amazing!”

//And all the while, the people talk about the unsung shit, that they then stalk and use to please the crowds, the swarming hordes of folks who watch on in sunglasses.//

This trick would be stupid, and of course, it would garner such a reaction from these people, they had no standards. They didn’t care if it made no sense or if Neil would be able to poke any holes in it, due to his latest humiliation, he had lost all credibility, even though he would be right anyway.

Harrison took a step back and took the top hat off of his head, reaching his arm in farther than it would be able to go in a normal hat. He pulled out a black magic wand, with white tips on the end. Neil scoffed, he’d seen similar wands on television, that never did anything amazing. They just looked stupid, and he was sure he’d seen one in Walmart once. Harrison raised the wand above his head and smiled, then bringing the wand down to face the crowd, shooting out a multitude of different candies and sweets at everyone’s feet. The campers around him all cheered and bent down, picking up handfuls and arguing over who got what. Neil glanced around at everyone’s amazement, not understanding how they could just drivel over this. Maybe he could do some magic, who cared.

//So if I’m wrong again, I apologize. You can take a guess, I’ll check on my eyes. It’s a common thing, to be out of line, but it’s getting old by the fifteenth time.//

Everyone around him cheered, and he was beaten again. He had stopped keeping track of the tricks Harrison had humiliated him with. Well, some of them weren’t directly made to humiliate him, but they embarrassed him anyway. Anything he tried to say wouldn’t work, no one would give him attention. He looked down to the remaining pieces of candy, the gross brands that nobody liked, and they appeared to have been stepped on.

Harrison stood proudly on the stage, aiming the end of his wand into his palm and eating the candy that popped out. He happily watched everyone cheering and devouring the sweets. Everyone except for Neil who stared at him defeated. Once he noticed Harrison looked at him, his expression quickly shifted to anger. He turned around and pushed some campers aside, making a beeline for his tent. Harrison shook his head slightly as he watched him walk away.

//Take your time, make up your mind. Though it won’t change the world, you’ll be more inclined to have a point of view that makes it through, and keeps you travelling, keeps you travelling.//

Harrison wasn’t upset, he was going to have to face the truth eventually.

Neil found Max behind the swarm of people and began to speak to him, clearly upset from his embarrassment. He was fuming, and Max patted his arm a little, in an attempt to comfort him. They were soon joined by Nikki, who hopped down from the stage and ran over after stuffing her pockets with candy. Her cheery disposition seemed to cheer Neil up a little bit, despite having helped Harrison embarrass him. Maybe he felt bad after using her as a puppet for his demonstration.

//So pick your friends, forget the rest.//

Harrison smiled softly, glad Neil was able to quickly recover from that. He was even smiling a little. Yes, it was kind of his fault that he was so bothered, but it served him right. It all started just because he was trying to perform an innocent magic trick, and his doubt had resulted in a whole thing. Though he was happy the Ultimate Trick he had tried didn’t actually happen to Neil, or to anyone for that matter, it was overzealous in hindsight.

Now that everyone’s attention had ended, now that the candy had been exhausted and he had run out of tricks for now, he jumped off the stage and went to talk to Nerris. Through her thanks for the candy, his vision drifted back over to Neil, watching him smile as he conversed with his friends.

\--

Harrison walked over to stand beside Neil and his friends, watching the mood shift on his face. It went from red, to anxious, to annoyance, trying not to pay attention to him, as much as he may want to. With a knowing glance exchanged between Max and Nikki, they walked a little bit away, allowing them to be alone.

“Hello Neil, how is your belief in magic now?” Neil frowned.

“For the record, the only reason I said that was because I wanted you to help Nikki. This by no means constitutes any belief in magic in any strain. It just means I care about my friends.”

Harrison scoffed. He could say it any way he wanted, but he did say he believed in magic, there was no context needed. Neil reached into his pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen.

“Besides, I’ve already figured out your stupid candy trick-”

“Are you just mad you didn’t get any? I can make more-”

Neil ignored him and uncapped the pen, and due to the lack of paper or chalkboard available he held out his left hand to write on. The calculations and equations were warped over the uneven surface of his palm, the writing getting smaller as he ran out of room. He then drew an arrow from when he left off to his wrist, and continued to write on his forearm.

//You can’t live life being second best.//

“As you can see here, this formula demonstrates how the candy was held inside the barrel of the wand, the width being estimated at around an inch, the candy that you chose was of the optimal size to fit inside-” Harrison smiled as he stared at the jargon that had been scrawled over Neil’s hand and arm.

//The critics talk of stubbornness but,//

“Though the amount of candy given was more than could realistically fit inside the wand, this equation shows-”

//You’re just passionate, you’re just passionate.//

“So as you can see, my science proves that the candy was merely lumped together inside the wand, and due to a popper, firework sort of mechanic, it was shot out of the front, thus giving sweets to the poor, gullible campers. I.e. you are wrong.”

“Right.” Harrison took his wand out again and some candy appeared in his hand.

//So if I’m wrong again, I apologize. You can take a guess, I’ll check on my eyes. It’s a common thing to be out of line, but it’s getting old by the fifteenth time.//

Neil stared down at the sweets in his gloved hand for a moment or so, and then begrudgingly took them from him, unwrapping them and shoving them into his mouth.

“Is it good?”

“Tastes like candy.”

“So you like it?” Neil rolled his eyes, glaring at Harrison, glaring at his wand, his stupid top hat.

//So if I’m wrong again, I apologize. You can take a guess, I’ll check on my eyes. It’s a common thing to be out of line, but it’s getting old by the fifteenth time.//

“Who cares about your little tricks anyway, they’re mostly bullshit.”

“So you’re implying there’s some that are not bullshit?” Neil groaned and rubbed his forearm, trying to get some of the ink from his ballpoint off.

“Meaning: you’re wrong, not me.”

“Tch.”

//So if I’m wrong again, I apologize. You can take a guess, I’ll check on my eyes. It’s a common thing to be out of line, but it’s getting old by the fifteenth time.//

Harrison smirked at him, smugly watching Neil’s face go through various expressions of frowning and anger. His talent didn’t particularly make him proud, there were certainly a few tricks he wished he could reverse, but it was all worth it for this. He loved watching him get so annoyed with him, it was kind of funny, and he couldn’t deny his stubborn face was kind of cute.

“Whatever this bullshit is it isn’t magic, there are plenty of things we can do now because of science that people in medieval times would have considered sorcery. This stupid trick and all the other ones are gonna end up being basic and useless.”

Neil rubbed his hand along his arm a little harder, barely smudging the ink from his calculations. He grimaced and took a few steps towards the bathroom, planning to wash the pen off his hand and arm before turning briefly back to Harrison.

“Why do you even keep trying this ‘magic’ on me if you know I don’t believe it, anyway? Honestly, it’s getting old, this is like, the fifteenth time.”

Harrison shook his head arrogantly and watched him walk away.

//So if I’m wrong again, I apologize. You can take a guess, I’ll check on my eyes. It’s a common thing to be out of line, but it’s getting old by the fifteenth time.//


End file.
